1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicles for land and air transport and, more specifically, to a vertical take-off and landing vehicle for land, water and air transport which is submersible and utilizes compressed air to lift and propel said vehicle during travel. The land-based drive train and the aviatic air compression system could be powered mechanically by the vehicle""s engine or electrically by rechargeable battery banks and generators or a combination thereof thereby effectively reducing the present invention""s reliance upon fossil fuel sources. Roads are more congested than ever and often don""t have a direct route to a driver""s destination resulting in unnecessary travel. These factors contribute to wasted time and fuel expenditure along with creating health hazards caused by the emissions of conventional automobiles. The present invention will provide drivers with an energy efficient vehicle on crowded roads and an alternate means for travel by air or on or below water directly to their destinations instead of taking roundabout roads thereby reducing pollutants that are released into the atmosphere and create health problems for humans and animals and which are also harmful to the environment. Recent advances in satellite navigational technology make piloting the present invention feasible for the general market. The present invention could also have many important applications for the military, emergency service workers and other agencies that might need to reach difficult to access areas in a timely manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous vehicles for land and air transport. While these vehicles for land and air transport may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. It is thus desirable to provide a vertical take-off and landing vehicle for land, water and air transport utilizing mechanical and electrical power generation means to compress air that is then forced out of jet nozzles or propellers located on the vehicle""s undercarriage to provide lift and nozzles or propellers on the vehicle""s front and rear to provide propulsion. Navigational and stabilization aids such as radar, sonar, motion detection devices, gyroscopes, altimeters etc. work in conjunction with a microprocessor to assist the driver in safely maneuvering around potentially hazardous objects such as water towers and the like. Navigational lights including but not limited to strobe lights, beacons, and emitting diodes are located on the top, bottom, and all sides of the vehicle to increase its visibility during all modes of operation. The wheels retract for air and nautical transport and wheel well covers are deployed to hermetically seal the body of the present invention thereby optimizing the vehicle""s hydrodynamic and aerodynamic properties. The cabin of the present invention is also airtight and is supplied with oxygen for life support when traveling at high altitudes and when submerged underwater. An air release valve is included to regulate the passage of air from within the cabin to its exterior in order to maintain proper air pressure therein as oxygen is being introduced into the pressurized environment. The electrical generator is powered by the drive shaft and provides an immediate recharge to the operating motor and/or the rechargeable batteries with the amount of recharge determined by the settings on resistors or potentiometers located on the line leading from the generator to the motor and also on the line leading from the generator to the rechargeable batteries.
The present invention relates generally to vehicles for land, water and air transport and, more specifically, to a vehicle having vertical take-off and landing capabilities. The present invention is efficiently powered mechanically by an internal combustion engine and electrically by rechargeable battery banks that turn the disengagable drive shaft during land travel and compresses air which is ejected from jet nozzles that provide lift and thrust during water and air travel or it may rely on propellers that are part of the electrical system for movement.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a vertical take-off and landing vehicle for land, water and air transport that will overcome the shortcomings of prior art devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vertical take-off and landing vehicle for land, water and air transport that has rechargeable electrical battery banks that receive a charge from the vehicle""s engine.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a vertical take-off and landing vehicle for land and air transport wherein the charged electrical system could supply power to the drive shaft during land-and air operation without relying on fuel sources.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a vertical take-off and landing vehicle for land, water and air transport having hydraulic pump jacks located on the undercarriage near each wheel which could be operated singularly to change a tire or simultaneously to raise the entire vehicle off the ground for maintenance or to prepare the vehicle for retraction of the wheels when readying for take-off, and act as a cushion if the tires do not detract for landing.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a vertical take-off and landing vehicle for land, water and air transport wherein activation of the retraction mechanism disengages the axle from the drive shaft and hydraulically retracts the wheels into a horizontal position within the vehicle""s undercarriage.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a vertical take-off and landing vehicle for land, water and air transport wherein the retraction of the wheels causes wheel well covers to move into position and enclose and seal the entire wheel areas in order to increase the aerodynamic and hydrodynamic properties of the vehicle.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a vertical take-off and landing vehicle for land, water and air transport wherein activation of the retraction mechanism initiates deployment of collapsible ailerons from their stored position within the body of the vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vertical take-off and landing vehicle for land, water and air transport having an air compressor with a tank that can preferably contain a minimum of 6,000 psi of compressed air with said compressor powered mechanically during land, water and air operation to compress and store air that will be necessary for lift-off and which could then be powered mechanically, electrically or a combination thereof once in flight. A pressure gauge in the cockpit informs the operator of the current psi status at all times.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a vertical take-off and landing vehicle for land, water and air transport having a plurality of jet nozzles connected to the air compression tank and located on the vehicle""s underside to provide lift, on the rear for thrust, and possibly on the sides to enhance maneuverability or propellers as part of the electrical system for movement, and on the front to facilitate stopping and slowing down.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a vertical take-off and landing vehicle for land and air transport having a microprocessor communicating with all on board systems.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a vertical take-off and landing vehicle for land and air transport wherein the microprocessor inputs data from a gyroscope and actuates the jet nozzles accordingly to maintain stability during flight.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a vertical take-off and landing vehicle for land and air transport having navigational aids that could include but are not limited to radar, sonar, an altimeter, sensitivity adjustable motion sensors, etc.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a vertical take-off and landing vehicle for land, water and air transport wherein the microprocessor uses the data from said navigational aids to determine when impact with another object is imminent and responds by taking the appropriate evasive action.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vertical take-off and landing vehicle for land, water and air transport having an emergency parachute with manual and automatic deployment means.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a vertical take-off and landing vehicle for land, water and air transport wherein the hydraulic pump jacks act as shock absorbers when landing.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a vertical take-off and landing vehicle for land and air transport having a tempered glass bottom so as to provide a greater degree of visibility for the operator and passengers.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a vertical take-off and landing vehicle for land, water and air transport having a solid rollover protection wall to reduce the injury incurred by the vehicle""s occupants in the event of an errant landing.
One other object of the present invention is to provide a vertical take-off and landing vehicle for land, water and air transport having an airtight cabin with an oxygen supply to provide life support at high altitudes and underwater including a pressure release valve to insure proper pressure balance.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a vertical take-off and landing vehicle for land, water, and air transport having a sealed compartment attached to the undercarriage of the vehicle with an input nozzle allowing for the insertion of helium or some other bouyant substance with a gauge attached and/or inserted in the sealed compartment which reads the amount of the substance.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.